There is known a fuel pump that includes an impeller, which is rotatable in a pump chamber, and a motor, which can drive the impeller to rotate the impeller. The fuel pump pumps fuel of a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine through rotation of the impeller. The fuel pump has an electric connector, which receives an electric power to be supplied to the motor. The Patent Literature 1 recites a fuel pump that has an electric connector, which includes communication holes, and water or the like, which is accumulated in an inside of the electric connector, is outputted to the outside of the electric connector through the communication holes.
However, in the fuel pump of the Patent Literature 1, outside openings of the communication holes are formed to enable outputting of the foreign object, such as the water, to the outside of the electric connector only in a single direction. Therefore, it could happen that the foreign object, such as the water, which is accumulated in the inside of the electric connector, cannot be outputted to the outside of the electric connector depending on the tilting direction of the fuel pump. Therefore, connection terminals, which are made of metal and are received in the inside of the electric connector, may possibly corrode with the foreign object, such as the water.